


Anxiety and Hugs

by theoreticalgrey



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticalgrey/pseuds/theoreticalgrey
Summary: Dan's late night pacing wakes up Phil, who decides to go check on Dan.





	Anxiety and Hugs

Phil awoke to the sound of Dan pacing and mumbling to his self in the room next door. Phil rolled over and squinted at the clock on his night stand in the dark. 3am. He flopped back on his bed with his eyes closed.

“No…no, that will never work”, he heard Dan say through the wall.

He opened his eyes and sat up grabbing for his glasses. Normally Phil wouldn’t be worried, but Dan hadn’t paced at this hour in a long time so he pushed back his blanket and pulled on a shirt before shuffling into the hallway. He rubbed his eyes as he brushed against the wall on the way to Dan’s room. Dan must have heard Phil bumping into the walls as he stopped pacing and mumbling to his self. Phil knocked on Dan’s door and waited for Dan to call him in.

“Who is it?” Dan called.

“Dan..it’s 3am, who do you think it is?” Phil replied opening the door.

“S-sorry, I’m just…not quite all there right now”, Dan said looking at the floor. 

Phil walked in and sat on Dan’s bed. “I heard, what’s going on?”

“I don’t know. I just feel anxious, like I need to keep moving and my mind won’t shut off”, Dan said continuing to pace. 

Phil knew what was going on. Dan was in the beginning of an anxiety attack. Dan never seemed to notice the beginnings of it.  
“Danny, come sit down for a minute”, Phil said. 

Dan hesitantly came over to his bed and sat next to Phil. He was pretty much vibrating in place from the anxiety. Phil reached over and grabbed Dan’s hand.  
“What’s wrong?” Phil asked.

“I just have that feeling. That “I need to move, but I’m so tired” feel. I feel like I need to keep moving, but Phil, I am so tired. I just want to go to sleep, but my mind won’t shut off and my body won’t stop going”. Phil could see Dan was getting more anxious with every second. He gripped Dan’s hand more tightly before letting it go and hugging him. Dan grabbed the back of Phil’s shirt as he hugged him tightly and began to cry. 

“It’s okay, Dan” Phil said reassuringly. He used one arm to rub Dan’s back in a comforting gesture. They sat like that for a little while before Dan started to tire his self out and he loosened his grip on Phil’s shirt. Phil let go and pulled away from Dan. 

“I’m sorry” Dan sniffled. 

Phil wiped tears from Dan’s face. “Dan, it’s okay. Really. Do you want to talk about anything?”

Dan hesitated, but his tiredness was getting the better of him. “No, well, maybe, but right now I just want to sleep.” Dan rubbed his eyes and slowly started to move to the head of his bed. Phil stood up to leave and wish Dan a good night.

“Phil…can you stay with me? Please?” Dan asked in a pleading voice. This hit Phil like a truck. 

“Of course”. Phil replied and smiled reassuringly while walking back over to Dan’s bed. He flipped back the blanket and put his glasses on the night stand. 

Dan rolled over to face Phil. “Thank you, Phil. I couldn’t get through this without you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading my fic! I actually wrote this several months back and found it while cleaning out my laptop. It was a pleasant surprise =w=


End file.
